She Called Him Henry
by cameolover23
Summary: Potc fanfiction. Warning: future DMTNT spoilers. What happened to the Turners during those twenty years? Possibly one shots, possibly a bigger story, I'm not really sure at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

The day Will left Elizabeth on the island was quite possibly one of the hardest of those she had survived. This was a day that seemed as though it would never end. How many people can say that they lead a fleet of pirates into battle, got married, watched their husband die, and then were reunited with him just for them to be separated for the next ten years by the end of it? But she was strong; she had been growing increasingly strong over the past few years and knew that she could handle this, however trying it may be.

The first few months she had simple goals to achieve: get a job and make a home. Difficult in execution but simple enough still. The island she and Will found themselves on had a small village on the other side. There she found work as a governess, teaching and caring for her employers children. They allowed her to stay in the house until she was able to make other arrangements and paid her well.

As the weeks went by, she began to worry as she was gaining weight. Her diet had not changed much and this was a weight she had never had before. She decided it was best to seek out a doctor, though she was beginning to understand what was happening. Growing up with the Governor and no mother, she was left with very little knowledge of the female anatomy, but this one wasn't too hard to guess. Just as she had suspected, she was pregnant! Aside from being scared beyond belief, she was ecstatic! She wouldn't have to suffer the next ten years alone, now she would have a living reminder of Will and their love.

She began to wonder how she would be able to get the news to William and then she was struck with a slightly more terrifying notion. How was she going to explain a missing husband and a fatherless child to these people without seeming like a harlot? Thankfully her employers believed her story of a husband out at sea defending what he believes in. It's not her fault they assumed he was in the Royal Navy.

Her due date was fast approaching and she had finally been able to save up enough for a small cottage on the edge of town, closest to the beach where she last saw Will.

 _Someday soon we will be reunited. He will be able to meet his child and we can be a family, if only for a short while._ She thought to herself, preparing the house for the baby. Not allowing herself to dwell on the very distant future, she got busy putting the final touches on the nursery and making a mental list of what she would need to purchase in the coming months.

Finally the day had arrived for their beautiful child to come into the world. Elizabeth only hoped that the baby was healthy and resembled Will. That it would bare his brown eyes and tanned skin, have his kind-hearted and loving nature that it too, could see the beauty the world had to behold. She prayed that this child would never know malice or hate, jealousy or violence and that they be intelligent and have a love for the sea. And that's what he was, her son, their son. He was kind and had a wonderful smile and his father's eyes. Their son would love the sea and the stories his mother would tell him of. He would have a loving nature and become one of the smartest people she had ever known.

She called him Henry.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry had a relatively normal childhood. He learned to read and write with the children his mother taught. He loved to play games with them and explore the island. At bed time, his mother would tell him tales of pirates, and ships so big they could house dozens of men. She told him of the sea and all the beauty it had to behold; she even told him of a cave full of so much gold that it spilled into the water! He loved to hear these tales, but most importantly he loved to hear of one specific pirate, William Turner.

Elizabeth found it difficult to explain to such a young boy why his father was not around as all the other children's were. But the easiest way, she found, was to tell him stories of the adventures they had gone on. This, for a while anyways, always kept his questions at bay. She too loved the stories, she could think of simpler days where she would see Will all the time.

Her favorite story by far was of the Pirate Lords gathering and becoming Pirate King. Henry, however, could not imagine picking just one! He loved them all! The one about the ghost pirates, or the sea monster ruled by Davy Jones, tales of the Dutchman, of the Pearl, of Captain Jack! The list goes on. No, he could never pick a favorite.

He loved the idea of being a pirate. He wanted to sail the seas just as his mother and father did. He wanted to fight off bad guys and rescue his friends and discover hidden treasure. He wanted to visit all the places they had gone, even the Isla de Pelegostos. Elizabeth even got him a wooden sword and a captain's hat, since that day they were never too far from him at all times. Just as Will had taught her, she taught Henry how to handle a sword. He knew where to step and how to turn his wrist at the proper moments. While she was very proud of his academic achievements, she couldn't help but smile the brightest when he held that sword.

He was incredibly smart for being five years old and so aware of their world. She began to explain the curse of Davy Jones to Henry. He, of course, had many questions that required difficult answers. As he grew in age, these answers started to make more sense to him. He began to understand the burden his father had to bare and though he missed Will immensely, he was proud of his father.

Around the age of six, Elizabeth took Henry out to sea for the first time. They went out in the summer months when the children's lessons were on hold and the weather was at its warmest. She was able to join her crew on the Empress to show Henry was a pirate's life was like. Along the way Henry met the great Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew. They spent the rest of the summer sailing around with the notorious pirate. Henry loved to hear the stories from Jack and listen to him and his mother argue over the details. Henry made her promise that they could sail with Captain Jack every summer, and they did.

As the months went by, Henry started a calendar to mark down the days until they were reunited with his father. It hung on its own wall in the kitchen and each morning before they sat down for breakfast he would mark off another day. His days were filled with lessons and games but he never stopped thinking of his father and the day he would get to meet him.

Around the age of eight, Henry started to piece more things together. One day at breakfast it struck him, "Mama, does Father know I'm here?" he asked.

"Well, no, he doesn't Henry. You started growing in my tummy after he left," she replied. Henry wasn't sure how to reply so he just nodded his head and finished his eggs.

 _If he doesn't know about me, will he like me? What if he gets here and leaves because of me?_ He wondered.

These questions echoed in his head for a long time. He kept telling himself that this was his father, how could he not love him? But, there was still a small part of him that always wondered, _what if?_

Another year had passed and there were six months until his father's return. Elizabeth and Henry could hardly contain themselves. Slowly they began preparing for his arrival. Elizabeth had gone to the local tailor and requested a few trousers and pants to be made and purchased a new pair of boots for William. Henry set about making the house look the best that he could, making sure his room was clean every day, tending to the garden with his mother and the like. The day was fast approaching though it seemed ages away.

Henry no longer wanted to hear the stories just at bed time but throughout the day, especially at, or as Elizabeth suspected, instead of, lessons. The other children loved to hear these stories as well, of course for them they were merely fiction. Elizabeth loved to look at Henry's eyes when she would speak of his father and all the amazing things he had done, they would glowing with a sense of awe that she rarely saw.

In the week leading up to his arrival, neither Elizabeth nor Henry could sleep very well. Every crash of the waves against the shore made their stomachs just with anticipation. Every morning that week she woke and went into the kitchen only to find that Henry was up and dressed before her, waiting to cross another day off the calendar.

Finally the day had arrived, or rather the night before. As soon as the sun would rise on the horizon there would be a flash of green. That night there was no sleep to be found at all. It took all of her strength to keep her son in the house until the early morning at least. Henry wanted nothing more than to sit on the edge of that cliff and wait for Will's arrival. Then, the tell-tale, pale blue sky of the early morning surrounded them and Henry took off out the front door. Elizabeth followed closely behind him as the sun began to fully rise. She could hear him sing the pirate song as he made his way.

As she caught up with Henry and placed her arm around his shoulders the sky flashed green and off in the distance they could see a weathered ship with a figure hanging off a rope ladder. Henry looked up to his mother and smiled as if asking if it was his father. She nodded yes, that's Will.


	3. Chapter 3

That day was everything they could have hoped for. Will was beyond ecstatic to find out he had a son. He spent the majority of the day getting to know Henry and telling him stories from the sea.

"Did you really go all the way to the Locker just like Mum said?" Henry asked Will, sitting on his lap in the living room. They had been like that for quite some time; Elizabeth sitting across the room from them in a chair, smiling at them. Will shared a quick knowing look with Elizabeth and replied, "Yes, we did. It was a long and very difficult voyage but we needed Captain Jack."

"Because he had one of the pieces of eight, right?"

"That's exactly right. Do you know that your mother had one of the pieces of eight as well?" Henry began to nod enthusiastically.

"Yes, she had a necklace from...from..."

"Sou Fang" Elizabeth reminded him.

"Right! And he sailed the Empress!"

They continued to rehash stories and talk about what Henry liked to do and was learning in his lessons through dinner and kept telling stories until Will and Elizabeth noticed Henry had fallen asleep, his head in Will's lap and his body stretched out on the couch.

"I can take him to bed." Elizabeth stated, begining to rise from her chair.

"Please, let me." Will said gathering his son in his arms and lifting him up. Elizabeth led the way to Henry's room and prepared his bed for Will to lie Henry down. Will placed him down and tucked the blankets around his son, then placed a kiss on his forehead. Backing up he brought Elizabeth into his embrace.

"You have done an amazing job raising him." He whispered into her ear. She turned in his arms to place a kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

With dawn approaching the three made their way, hand-in-hand, to the shore. The heaviness from the looming goodbyes hung in the air. They walked in silence, enjoying their last few moments together. Each shared the same thought: _10 more years is a long time._ None had any idea how they had made that long before but this time seemed harder. Standing there watching his father sail away, a single tear falling from Elizabeth's eye, Henry knew this wasn't fair.

"I am going to find you one day father and bring you home!" Henry shouted as the sky flashed green before his eyes.

It had been a few months since that fateful day. Each of the Turners found themselves incredibly discouraged. Nothing seemed to be able to lift their spirits. Henry no longer asked for stories before bed. Elizabeth had a hard time making herself do anything around the house and putting effort into her work. Will was coming dangerously close to abandoning his duties as Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

As the years crept by at an agonizingly slow pace, Elizabeth and Henry fell back into their routine of living their lives and waiting for Will. Elizabeth had to chase away the thoughts that she couldn't live like this for the rest of her life. _Why can't women sail on the Dutchman anyways?_ Henry had become rather obsessed with the legends and curses of the sea. He had to learn everything he could to free his father. They had hear rumors that the Flying Dutchman hadn't been spotted for a long time. While they were worried for Will, the thought never crossed their minds that something bad happened to him.

Henry had come up with the theory that Will had just given up and was probably becoming more like his mother had described Davy Jones, though he never shared this thought with her. Will and Elizabeth have never figured out how, but Henry had worked out where the Dutchman was hiding. He snuck out of the house one night and stole away on a dingy that Elizabeth had acquired over the years. He rowed out to where his father was, tied a weight around his leg, and jumped into the water.

He kept going down until the weight hit the top deck of the Flying Dutchman. All of a sudden the water around him began to disappear as the boat raised to the surface. He looked around trying to catch a glimpse of a familiar face.

"Father"

"Henry. What have you done?" Will asked, bewildered by his son's presence aboard the ship.

"I said I'd find you."

"Look at me, son." Will pleaded, finally revealing his barnacle covered face.

"I don't care!"

"There is no place for you on the Dutchman." He said. He started looking around for the source of the movement he could hear. "They know you're here...get home to your mother." She must be so worried about him.

"No!"

"Leave now," Will said cutting the rope attached to his son's foot, "before it's too late."

"I won't!" Henry exclaimed. "I'll never stop...and if you throw me over, I'll come straight back."

"Don't you see, I'm cursed to this ship?"

"That's why I'm here. I think I know a way to break your curse," Henry explained. "To free you from the Dutchman."

"Henry, no."

"I've read about a treasure." He said, cutting Will off before he could say anything else. "A treasure that holds all the power of the sea, The Trident of Poseidon can break your curse."

"Henry," Will said bringing his son into a hug. "The Trident can never be found."

"I found you."

"It's just a tale."

"Like the tales of you and Captain Jack Sparrow?" Henry asked, pulling away.

"You stay away from Jack," Will exclaimed. "Leave the sea forever. You have to stop acting like a-"

"A pirate? I won't stop. I want you to come home." As he said this the Dutchman began to make it's descent back to the dark abyss.

"Henry, I'm sorry. My curse will never be broken." Will tore off his necklace and placed it in Henry's palm. "This is my fate, you must let me go. I love you son."

The water began to rise faster around the two on the deck as the boat started to sink again. Will watched as his son struggled to stay under as long as possible, watching the ship continue to sink until he could no longer see it. Henry swam back up to the surface, gasping for air, and climbed back into the dingy.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He said to himself, catching his breath.

Henry knew that the only way to help his father was by locating Jack Sparrow and together, finding the Trident of Poseidon. His best bet was to join the Royal Navy, to sail the seas until he found the infamous Captain Jack. To say Elizabeth was livid was an understatement. She couldn't even count the amount of times she got dangerously close to begging her son not to leave. As proud as she was of him and how much he resembled his father and felt the call of the sea, she knew the dangers that awaited her dear Henry.

I don't own any of this and the dialogue when Henry finds Will is directly from the movie.

Obviously, this chapter leads straight into where the new movie beings so if you have any requests for scenes you would like to see please let me know!


End file.
